


A Hard Day's Night

by JaneDoe876



Category: Blackadder
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort me</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Blackadder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/gifts).



> This is a gif fic, for the lovely Lady_BlackAdder who wrote me a lovely Thorki, honey sorry this took so long. I hope this meets everything you wanted. Enjoy! Con-crit is always welcomed. This my second BlackAdder and Kevin Darling fic it is my third BlackAdder fic though as a whole. Title was inspired by The Beatles song Hard Day's Night here is the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09QJt9MBBUY

Kevin Darling sighed, it was a horrible day this war seemed to go on forever, this was not on how he envisioned his future. At least he had Edmund, who as infuriating as he was sometimes, proved a source of comfort.

A knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts, he opened it to find Edmund looking quite drained. Darling moved aside to let him in, not a word was said between them.

"Is everything alright?" Kevin asked.

Edmund took Kevin's hand and pulled him close for an embrace clearly he didn't want to talk.

Kevin led him to his bed, he was going to comfort Edmund, no words needed just their bodies.

Edmund kissed him intensely, without warning saying without words that if he didn't kiss him now, he would go mad or drive everyone else mad whichever came first.

"I love you" Edmund whispered as they stripped and Kevin laid him on their bed.

"I love you too my darling, so much" Kevin replied softly as he trailed kisses all over Edmund's body once they were fully bare.

A comfortable silence fell between them again, just the sounds of their breathing could be heard. Edmund gasped as Kevin began to prepare him, he gazed lovingly into his eyes.

Kevin always found it odd when they had, these fluffy moments between them as Edmund often said call me love muffin, or my little bundle of joy and I will hurt you Darling. I will hurt you in ways yet invented by man, I will hurt you in ways yet invented by beast.

Kevin would chuckle, though he did believe him, knowing his lover he knew better not to anyway. For now, after they had both had a draining horrible day, they wanted to feel alive.

Kevin slipped inside Edmund's entrance after he was fully prepared, "You look so beau…I mean incredibly handsome like this" Kevin said quickly correcting himself.

"So do you" Edmund said as he wrapped his legs around him and they began to move, worshipping the other.  As their hands mapped the other's body, etching it into their minds.

They found a steady rhythm shortly and the angle changed Edmund held back this wasn't like him, though secretly he loved it when Kevin would encourage him.

"Let me hear you" his eyes said to him, "I want to hear you". Edmund moaned loudly as they moved eager kisses exchanged till they climaxed together riding the wave together.

"I hate this war, I hate it" Edmund said as he clung to Kevin.

"Me too my love, but at least I have you to comfort me sweet Edmund" Kevin whispered.

"You will always have, my Kevin, my amazing Kevin" Edmund said as they kissed again.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
